Take A Chance
by fashiongirl97
Summary: AU, set after the season 7 opening. Ziva talks to Jenny about what she's been feeling. Jenny tells her friend not to make the same mistake she made all those years ago. But will Ziva and take a chance on life, and how exactly will things all turn out. Tiva!


**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine.**

**Authors note: So I was sent a PM by IloveTivaandCalzona3 and asked to write more Tiva. So here is what came to me when I watched the season 6 final and season 7 starter. So, sorry if it is slightly rusty, I haven't written Tiva in a while. But here goes, hope you enjoy! **

Take A Chance

It was late at NCIS, the building was quiet and almost like a ghost town. Tony had left; gone home to watch a marathon of James Bond whilst eating pizza and drinking beer. McGee and Abby and snuck off to go and see a film together before they went to watch the nuns in their bowling tournament. Gibbs; well she want sure where he had gone. All she knew was he had slipped silently out of the bullpen without letting on to anyone where he was heading to. Ziva guessed that he as now hidden in his basement drinking whiskey and working on some wooden project of sorts.

She sat there alone in the darkness. A month had passed since they had saved her from Somalia and brought her back to NCIS, the place she now truly did view as home. However, now she had been left with a bundle of questions in her mind and yet no answers. It was not normal for her to be completely confused; especially where emotional situations were concerned. For so many years Ziva had been taught to guard her heart and her emotions with a barbed wire fence. And now someone had managed to slip through it. Silently and without her knowledge someone all of a sudden was poking and pulling at her heart strings, and she found that she wanted them there. That in fact she wanted to open up to them. And yet now . . . now she did not know how to tell that person that she had feelings for them and wanted them there.

She sighed and looked up at the Directors office, her best friend's office. Jenny had been hurt badly when she was shot in the diner, yet Ziva had somehow known that Jen was not going to be okay when she had sent her and Tony away on that day – call it partners intuition. So between them they had taken down Svetlana and gotten their director out alive. Now she was back in the big chair and running the agency 24 hours a day with smooth and flawless precision.

Getting up she made her way up the stairs, across the catwalk and into the outer office. The former Mossad officer was not at all surprised to see that Cynthia - the Directors assistant - had left for the night. Jenny was always adamant that just because she did not have a life outside of work, that should not mean that the rest of her staff and the agency should not so. Almost hesitantly Ziva knocked on the cold silver metal of the door that separated Jenny's office and entered when she was permitted to.

The red head looked up from the case file that she was currently reviewing and smiled warmly at her friend. As she entered, Jen removed the wire rimmed glasses from her nose and brushed a stray hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear. Smiling, she said: " Ziva, what can I do for you?"

The Israeli smiled back and walked over. "I was wondering if I may talk to you for a moment regulating a personal matter."

"Of course you may do." Said the red head as she placed the file down and closed it before pushing it away and turning her full attention to the woman sat in front of her. "Take a seat." She said and waited for the brunette to begin. When she had been under cover and working with Mossad, Jenny and Ziva had been close friends. Even through all of the perils that had passed them by over the years they managed to keep the bond that had formed between them.

"I am not very good when it comes to talking about my emotions."

"I can't exactly say I am Zi, we both know how and why my last decent relationship ended."

"Gibbs?"

"Not answering that Ziva." They both laughed and Jenny saw as the agent take a deep breath and look down. "Ziva, you are young, you have your whole life ahead of you, and should not be thinking about the past as I believe that you are. So what is it that is bothering you?"

"I know. It is just . . . why did Tony rescue me? He could have died doing so and yet he still did."

"Honestly Ziva? Honestly i think that he did it because he needs you."

"I do not understand. If he needed me then he should not have shot-"

"Ziva, with the greatest respect, you are a very intelligent woman. However, in this instant you are being incredibly blind! Tony went over to your apartment because he wanted to talk to you, wanted to ask you about what he had found before he brought it to me and I had to place you in an interrogation room."

"Jenny, I do not understand why you say I am blind. I can understand – even if I don't agree with it – his reasoning for that night. Yet how am I blind?"

Jenny smirked at the look of utter confusion which was plastered across of her friends face. With a sigh the director smirked. "Tony is in love with you Ziva, and if I am not mistaken then you are in love with him."

"Yet I do not understand why he came to save me and did not order an agent to do so."

"Ziva, Tony and Gibbs presented me with their plan, yet whilst I wanted to give them permission I was backed into a corner so to speak. Tony coming to save you himself was his way of ensuring that everything was done to save you."

"If what you say about these . . . feelings is true. Then what should I do?"

"Go to his apartment and tell him how you feel."

"What if that does not work? What if he does not feel the same way?"

"Ziva, I wish I had been honest with my feelings a long time ago, however for me it is too late. Don't let yourself be put into the same hole I am in simply because you passed up on an opportunity." Jenny smiled at her friend encouragingly. "Go to him; trust me that he will feel the same way." Ziva smiled at her friend, grateful of the advice.

"Thank you Jenny." She said with a warm smile.

"Shalom Ziva, and good luck."

"Shalom Jen". And with that Ziva left the Directors office. Once she was back at her desk she decided to take a chance on happiness. Ziva grabbed her bag and put on her coat before walking out of NCIS and heading to the garage to collect her car, then driving off to face her feelings for the first time. All in the hope that she would end the evening happy and not looking like a fool.

Half an hour later Ziva David stood at the door of Tony DiNozzo's apartment. She'd taken Jen's advice, and decided that the worst thing that could happen was to be turned down. She looked down at herself, still dressed in her work attire of stone washed boot cut jeans and three quarter sleeve green t-shirt she hoped she looked presentable. Cautiously she knocked on the door and waited until she heard the familiar sound of the chain being drawn and the key turning.

"Ziva?" He stated, in shock. He'd changed his trousers to jeans and removed his tie. He looked more relaxed and happy.

"May I come in?" She questioned.

"Sure, come into the pad." He said with a cheesy grin on his face. Ziva walked into the apartment and straight into the living area where there was a big black leather sofa and half eaten pizza on the coffee table. On the screen there was a pause symbol indicating he had obviously started his James Bond marathon already.

"I did not mean to interrupt." She said, looking at the screen.

"It's fine. It's 'die another day' with Pierce Bronson as James bond. He's just arrived at the ice hotel where he is reacquainted with his lover from previously in the film who now is pretending to be a journalist. MY favourite part is the Austin martin 'vanquish' or 'vanish' as it is called. Aptly named after the way it is able to become invisible."

"I take it that you have seen it before." She said with a small smile.

"This will be the tenth." HE said. "You want a beer?"

"Please." She said and followed him into the kitchen area. He opened the American style fridge freezer and pulled out a cold beer, handing it to her.

"So . . . what can I do for you?"

"Why did you save me in Somalia?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"You mean other than wanting to look like Bond-?"

She placed her finger on top of his lips and looked into his eyes. "Seriously, and not quoting a film."

"I guess I couldn't live without you." He said once her finger had moved, and with a quirked up eyebrow.

"Why come yourself?" She asked, wanting to know the truth from the houses' mouth rather than from her friends.

"You're my partner Zi, and you mean an awful lot to me. I wanted to make sure things went according to plan." He said, with honesty she had not heard from him in a long time.

"Because I am your partner?"

"Partly." He said before walking away from her, only to have her grab his arm.

"Then what is the other part?" She asked.

"Zi, please-"

"What is the other part Tony." She asked once more, more forcefully and looking into his eyes.

"Ziva, I . . ." He turned away, looking down to the floor and sad the words which he had barely even managed to admit to himself. "I saved you, because I could not imagine life without the woman with whom I am in live with." Then he looked up to see her smiling, and yet shocked.

"You love me?"

"Yeah Zi, like Romeo loved Juliet."

"You even reference that to a film."

"Ziva, if you don't-"

"I love you tony." HE didn't give her a chance to say anything else. Instead he walked up to her, cupped her face and looked deep in her eyes and kissed her, just as he had been wanting to do so since a very long time ago.

That night she curled up with him on the sofa and watched his bond marathon, something which would end up being a regular occurrence for both of them. And as she looked up at him she realised just how happy she was. Before she went to sleep that night she sent a text thanking her friend. Because for what must be the first time in her life she had taken a chance on life, a chance of love, and that chance had lead to her getting the one thing that she had always wanted.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Feel free to PM me with any suggestions for new stories. **

**_fashiongirl97 xx**


End file.
